dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Fight 5
}}Smash Fight 5 is a fighting video game developed by Team Smash Fight & Co, and published by Deep Silver. Smash Fight 5 is the fifth installment to bear the Smash Fight name in the video game series of the same name, and sixth installment overall (when counting Geo Guy and Friends: Crazy Fight, the "spiritual predeccessor" to the actual series). It was also a launch title for the Greeny Arcade 384. Gameplay Like in other Smash Fight games, the game is a competitive fighting game which the gameplay resembles the gameplay of Super Smash Bros series, but has some differences. More coming soon. Development and history The game was stuck in development hell for almost 7 years, before "going gold" in September 6, 2015. "Balls", UltraNitro Studios and Snakecore (2013-2014) First, it was developed by "Balls" and the development started in 2008. After 2013, the development moved to it's "spiritual successors" UltraNitro Studios. Koch Media bought the distribution rights after Balls Corporation, the parent company of "Balls", was filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection. After few weeks after GDC 2013, Super Smash Bros engine was switched to GeoBob Engine and the files were ported succesfully. Later, it was announced that beta release date was moved from Christmas Day to Gamescom 2014 (15th of August, 2014), and the music was revealed to be composed by 4 former composers from Rareware and one ex-Crytek composer, along with many other composers as well. Team Smash Fight & Co (2014-) At Gamescom 2014 announcement, it was announced that the game is now worked under Team Smash Fight & Co. After Metal Gear Solid 5 was released, Team Smash Fight & Co hired Kojima as part-time game developer and full-time game planner. They also hired some employees from: * Sega, * Activision, * ZeroForce Studios The now-hired staff became full-time employees. Sequel In January 2017, it was announced that Smash Fight 6 will be the last installment. Publishers On September 3, 2015, "Balls" expressed their interests on publishing Smash Fight 6 in Asia, Australia, South America, Europe and Africa. Development At Tokyo Game Show 2015, the development team announced the start of development on versions for SnakeAngle, "Balls" Durango, "Balls" Neo, Java ME, Rapier Game-Fi, XCage, Universal Odyssey, Universal Mercury, XCage, Greeny Arcade, Greeny Arcade 256 and Greeny Arcade 384, which now marks as the only Smash Fight game, so far, to be expanded up to 5 generations of consoles. They also announced to integrate all of the content from the bundle of DLCs (Smash Fight 5.5) into the game, and also announced new characters from the following franchises: The development team confirmed that the Windows 7/8/10, Nintendo Switch (then NX) and PlayStation 5 versions are still under consideration, and the team decided to release all versions at the same day at all regions, and was scheduled for 2021 release. The codename for Smash Fight 6 is Omgur. A development blog of the same name is run by the development team for Smash Fight 6. They also confirmed that they hired "tons of voice actors", including, but not limited to: Liam Neeson, Kiefer Sutherland, Vicki Gould, Thomas Ridgewell, Patton Oswalt, Chris Pratt, Catherine Taber, Tara Strong, Andrea Libman, and Courtenay Taylor. Smash Fight 6 uses GeoBob Engine 2 '' for fifth-, sixth- and seventh-generation versions, while the versions for the newer consoles use ''Unreal Engine 4. Characters Playable characters *Geo Guy *Rico Koism *Eis Pikken *Gabriel Garza *Homer Simpson *Bloo *Eric Cartman *JawLocker *Saoirse (Song of the Sea) *Connor.G *Adriana Flow(F.R.I.E.N.D.S) *Ben(Song of the Sea) *Monica *Malachi *Siris *Brenna *Macho *Bronagh *Macha *Bidu *SpringDoctor *Jan Soto *Iran Soto *Ashely *Crash Bandicoot *Marge Simpson *Gree Guy *Little Guy *Coraline Jones *SpongeBob SquarePants *Scrat *Danny Guy *Jimmie Miivert *Tempo Harmoknight *Tappy Harmoknight *Jack Dawson (Titanic 1997 film) *Rose DeWitt Bukater (Titanic 1997 film) *Lady The Magical Engine *Gold Geo Guy *Daniel Gajardo Pulga *Steve (Minecraft) *Alex (Minecraft) *The Mane Twelve (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Princess Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Sci-Twi (Human Twilight Sparkle From My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games) **Indigo Zap **Sour Sweet **Sunny Flare **Lemon Zest **Surgarcoat *Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Nick Hooper *Melody *Thomas The Tank Engine *Slik Turbit *Logan Thirtyacre (Super Mario Logan) *Bowser and Charleyyy (Super Mario Logan) *Bowser Junior and Doofy The Dragon (Super Mario Logan) *Lovell Stanton (Super Mario Logan) *Lance Thirtyacre (Super Mario Logan) *Chef Pee Pee (Super Mario Logan) *Joseph (Super Mario Logan) *Cody (Super Mario Logan) *Principal Steinbeck (Super Mario Logan) *Goodman (Super Mario Logan) *Patrick (Super Mario Logan) *Jackie Twu (Super Mario Logan) *Jackie Chu (Super Mario Logan) *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Logan) *Brooklyn Guy (Super Mario Logan) *Screwball (Super Mario Logan) *Craig The Devil (Super Mario Logan) *Black Yoshi (Super Mario Logan) *Orb Girl *Lily/Lilligant *Bony Ring *Billy and Mandy *Grim Reaper *Johnny Bravo *Cow and Chicken (Cartoon Network's Cow and Chicken) *Blu *Doraemon *Nobita *Finn the Human (Adventure Time) *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *Steven Universe *Clarence Wendell (Cartoon Network's Clarence) *Uncle Grandpa *The Powerpuff Girls *Ben Tennyson *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Chowder (Cartoon Network's Chowder) *Tenshi Hinai *Cortex *Sheldon J. Plankton *Patrick Star *Suika Ibuki *Bender *Geo Guy Clones (Geo Guy recolors) * Mideval Robloxian * Shrek * Jeremy Carpenter (Jeremy World) * Laser, EKu and Don (Laser & Friends) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Pac Man *Fiox *Kirby *Spongebob *Ms. Pac Man *Xbox 360 Avatar (Xbox 360 version only) *Mii (Wii, Nintendo 3DS, And Wii U versions only) *Green Bob 2 *Hamtaro *Kool Aid Man *PBS Kids Dash *PBS Kids Dot *Iken *Naomi *Boro Unlockable characters *Hiro Hamada *Caesar *Koba *Purple *Green Bob *Toon Link *PaRappa The Rapper *Blue Stickman *UmJammer Lammy *Cartoon Guy *Shizuka *PJ Berri *Coco Bandicoot *Sunny Funny *Dave the Minion *Dick Grayson *Barbara Gordon *Dan Miivert *Chrisie Miivert *Jennifer Miivert *Richie Miivert *Jerry Miivert *Niko Miivert *Cherry Komukaru *Frek Glemeko *Clenki/Glaceon *Poncha/Roserade *Nergal *Sid *Yuugi Horishima *Iku Nagae *Hina Kagiyama *Cherry Koakura *Matias Zurita *Flippy *Hank Hill *Ico *Takashi *Jenny *Yorda * Microsoft Sam * Cool Spot * Scratch Cat * Mr. Game And Watch * Digit (Cyberchase) * Dracula * Mavis * Jonathan Hidden Characters *Margo *Edith *Agnes *Bob *Neo Guy (The Original Geo Guy) *Sea Bear *Pumpkin *Jenny *Big Wig *Mikkoman & Eetuman *Dark Pit *King Dedede *Wendy Testaburger *Pit *Cosmo And Wanda *Spat (Hamtaro) *Cland Ann *Japper McJapps Characters added after Gamescom 2014 beta *Pikachu *Sonic *Peppa Pig *Geo *Duck Hunt *Snoopy *Butters Stotch *Bryan Guy *''More coming soon.'' Trivia *This will be the first Smash Fight game to include characters from the following: **MUGEN **The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy **Pokemon **The Adventures of BD **7up's Cool Spot **Touhou Project **Thomas & Friends **Malachi Tyrus **Rio **OCs **Futurama **Toontown **Parappa The Rapper **Happy Tree Friends **Street Fighter **King of the Hill **Laser & Friends (comic book series) **Mikkoman & Eetuman (comic book series) ** Mideval's World ** Davemadson productions inc. **Game And Watch **Kirby **Pac-Man **Hotel Transylvania **Cland Ann **Jaybross **Fiox Pictures File:Smash_Fight_5.png|The game's alternative logo was revealed in E3 2013, but was replaced by the new logo 6 months prior the announcement in GDC 2014. It was instead shown at the Mideval Games Expo of 2014 File:Oie_SBNwt7ZvCE5v.png|Logo designed by Robert Slave was revealed in GDC 2014 was replaced in May 2014. Notes References Category:Video games